Cara ou Coroa
by Wlad
Summary: Crossover entre Arquivo-X e Exterminador do futuro. Como seria se Mulder e Scully estivessem envolvidos em situação tão perigosa como esta? É uma história com muita ação adaptando-se ao estilo do filme, sem deixar de lado a parte X- Files do crossover


**Cara ou Coroa**

STREET SUMMER

LOS ANGELES

25 DE ABRIL

01:43

Uma noite sem lua, numa estrada com escassos postes de iluminação pública por toda sua extensão.

Um homem alto vestido numa grande jaqueta anda em direção à beira da estrada em rápidas passadas, demonstrando estar com grande pressa.

Na beira da estrada uma mulher está caída, inconsciente.

Surge uma luz ao longe. É o farol de um carro de cor escura e de grande porte. Dentro está um homem extremamente irritado. Seu olhar lembra o de um felino selvagem num momento de fúria. Seus cabelos grisalhos dão um tom prateado com a pouca luz que nele bate. Ele observa ao seu lado o banco do carona onde está uma arma com o tambor aberto, revelando não haver bala nele.

Volta sua visão direcionando-a àquele homem na estrada à distância. O senhor grisalho inspira e expira um ar de nervosismo e fúria contida, e demonstra toda a sua irritação ao passar a marcha do veículo violentamente para a ré. Este afasta-se mais para trás, tomando mais distância do homem na estrada.

Retorna à marcha normal do carro, enfiando o pé no acelerador, mas segura a embreagem provocando um estrondoso ronco no motor, de forma que se iguale à sua ira interior.

Então retira o pé, fritando as rodas no asfalto, saindo em disparada em direção ao homem, que então olha para o carro se aproximando. O senhor de cabelos grisalhos aperta suas mãos fortemente no volante. Seu rosto é puro ódio. Sua expressão facial é tão malévola que nem parece humana. O pedal do acelerador encosta no piso do automóvel.

- Vou acabar com você, seu desgraçado! - grita o homem que dirige.

O homem na estrada tenta sacar sua arma, mas seu movimento é lento e não há tempo para usá-la. O carro já chegara até ele.

03:15

O resgate já está no local.

A agitação dos para-médicos descaracteriza o silêncio e a quietude daquele local durante a madrugada.

- Parece grave! Dentro de uma hora chegaremos com a vítima do atropelamento no hospital! - afirma um para-médico que fala a um rádio comunicador com a central de resgate.

Os enfermeiros restantes imobilizam o homem vitimado.

- Detesto esses irresponsáveis bêbados que atropelam e depois não prestam socorro! - reclama um deles.

A maca é agilmente colocada na ambulância.

- Duvido que ele consiga sobreviver pela... - dizia o médico quando então observa o sinal intermitente no aparelho de monitoração de batimentos cardíacos e grita: - Parada cardíaca!

O médico abre a camisa ensangüentada da vítima e começa a massagem cardíaca. Vira-se para o enfermeiro e diz:

- O oxigênio!

O enfermeiro prontamente põe a máscara de oxigênio no homem.

O médico, incessantemente, tenta a ressuscitação, mas a cada olhada ansiosa ao monitor continua somente vendo aquela macabra linha horizontal.

Minutos se passam e nenhum resultado.

O médico, frustrado, desiste.

- Já o perdemos! - afirma - Verifique a identidade dele para transmitir à central de resgates.

O enfermeiro pega numa caixa a carteira encontrada com a vítima. Olha a identidade e diz:

- Chama-se Harry Shatner.

Coloca o documento na maca, ao lado do rosto do falecido, que é o senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

**ARQUIVO X**

**ATIVIDADE PARANORMAL**

**O GOVERNO NEGA TER CONHECIMENTO**

**A RESPOSTA ESTÁ NO FUTURO**

**CARA OU COROA**

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WASHINGTON, DC

09:15

Mulder, juntamente com sua parceira são chamados ao escritório de Skinner.

Este, por sua vez, pede-lhes que se sentem e fala:

- Agente Mulder, este caso que vou lhe passar veio para o meu Departamento às cinco horas.

- Algum crime sem solução...? Ou daqueles que me deixam louco para me envolver?

- Não me parece um crime incomum, mas conto com seu bom senso para que aceite o caso e o resolva.

- Do que se trata? - pergunta Mulder.

- Basicamente um atropelamento, no qual o assassino que dirigia fugiu e precisamos de sua investigação.

Mulder suspira:

- Mas isso não é caso para a Polícia Rodoviária? Afinal, pra que me querem aqui no Arquivo-X? Para isso?

Skinner não demonstra interesse em trocar palavras com seus agentes.

- E se quiser continuar nos Arquivos-X vai ter que fazer isso que mandei, caso contrário...

- Considere que casos do seu interesse não são muito comuns, não Mulder? Vamos. Para que discutir? - murmura Scully para seu parceiro.

STREET SUMMER

LOS ANGELES

12:15

Os Agentes Mulder e Scully chegam ao local do acidente.

O isolamento daquela pista não havia causado nenhum prejuízo no trânsito, pois naquele local não passa nenhum carro a não ser de meia em meia hora. É muito isolado.

Um homem de barba bem feita, o Delegado, conversa com o casal de Agentes.

- Bem, Agentes, temos uma novidade do que ocorreu aqui.

Pegando um saquinho de evidências que guardara, mostra um caco de vidro com alguns números marcados nele.

- No vidro quebrado no chão encontramos isto. É o número do chassi do carro que o atropelou. Mandamos identificar e descobrimos que o carro fôra roubado e segundo descrições da vítima, o ladrão tinha as características de Harry Shatner.

- Cometeram latrocínio com o ladrão? - pergunta Mulder, com seu tom irônico, como sempre.

- Pois é. É o tipo de ataque irônico que alguns bandidos que rondam esta cidade costumam fazer.

O Delegado é chamado ao rádio de sua viatura. Aproxima-se e fala ao aparelho comunicador:

- Pode falar. Estou ouvindo.

- Delegado, encontraram o veículo roubado. - diz a voz no aparelho.

DAY LIGHT

LOS ANGELES

14:18

Mulder averigua o veículo encontrado, olhando o seu deplorável estado.

Comenta:

- Parece que ele bateu num poste ou em outro veículo.

Um policial comenta:

- Parece mesmo, não? Mas nenhum vestígio de pintura ou marcas de concreto foram encontrados na lataria. Nem sei como ele conseguiu andar com o carro desse jeito para depois abandoná-lo! E tem mais algumas coisa sobre Harry. Parece que ele só tinha a carteira de identidade e a certidão de nascimento tiradas no dia de anteontem e seus supostos pais viviam sós e morreram há mais de 20 anos. Ele não tem registro algum em hospital, nem passaporte, ele nunca existiu legalmente; é um indigente.

- Parece que sua integração na sociedade não deu certo. - comenta Mulder.

O telefone do Agente toca.

- Com licença. - diz ele e afasta-se para atender o chamado.

- Mulder, sou eu! Suponho que erraram a causa da morte desse homem. - fala Scully da sala de autópsia, onde faz a análise do corpo do senhor grisalho.

- Por que? - quer saber Mulder.

Ela aproxima-se do gelado defunto sobre a mesa e olha para uma grande mancha roxa em seu corpo.

- Vejo que há uma grande contusão, que é resultante de uma forte pancada que causou muitas fraturas em costelas, as quais perfuraram órgãos vitais. À primeira vista parecia ter sido causado pelo impacto contra um pára-choque do veículo, mas observando bem esta contusão tem o formato que sugere um choque contra outra coisa... mas não deve ser isso!

- O que? - está curioso.

- Bem... han... parece um antebraço! - diz ela, apertando os olhos para estar certa de suas palavras.

- Scully, quer dizer que um ladrão freqüentador de academias super anabolizado matou Harry com uma braçada em seu tórax?

- Não deveria ter contado...! - suspira Scully.

- Teria sido um velho conhecido nosso? Por isso Skinner nos mandou?

- Krycek? Não, Mulder! Sei que ele tem um braço mecânico, mas a restante massa muscular do corpo é humana. Nem drogado, nenhum humano teria como dar um golpe tão forte!

- Agente Mulder, venha ver! - grita um dos peritos que chegara junto com o Agente.

Mulder aproxima-se e olha dentro do carro, no qual o perito usando um pó consegue deixar à mostra impressões digitais, as quais aparecem no volante do veículo.

- O que houve, Mulder? - indaga Scully pelo celular.

- Parece que podemos descobrir o nosso rapaz anabolizado.

CHEFATURA DE POLÍCIA

LOS ANGELES

15:05

O casal de Agentes encontra-se de pé diante do computador, o qual está sendo controlado pelo funcionário da Delegacia. Eles estão usando um programa de identificação de digitais.

- Veremos com quem coincidem as digitais descobertas no volante. - diz o policial.

Tecla alguns botões. Imagens de rostos passam como num caça-níqueis na tela, até que pára com a frase:

NÃO ENCONTRADO

- Bom, não parece ser de nenhum cara já fichado na Polícia, mas vou fazer uma busca pelo registro geral do país.

Ele volta a teclar e os rostos em seqüência começam novamente a aparecer.

Finalmente o monitor pára novamente, porém numa imagem sem foto.

- Não há fotografia. Não encontrou nada? - indaga Fox.

- Pelo contrário. Encontrei, mas há uma razão para não termos foto do indivíduo.

- Qual?

- Ele só tem três anos de vida!

Mulder fica surpreso. Não sabe o que dizer.

- Parece que podemos descartar o suspeito, não é? - diz o policial em tom de brincadeira.

- Não tenho certeza. - diz o Agente.

- Mulder! Não me diga que você acha que o garoto é um precoce! - Scully fala, irritada.

- Pode me dar o endereço dele? - diz Fox.

- Claro! - fala o policial meio confuso.

RESIDÊNCIA DOS RAVN

STONE SHINE, LOS ANGELES

17:38

Dentro da casa a mãe da criança já sente-se preocupada.

Lá os dois Agentes estão perguntando sobre seu filho, o qual neste instante está ali, na sala, brincando com um carrinho de plástico sobre o tapete, alheio à conversa a sua volta.

- Senhora, percebe-se seu nervosismo, mas não precisa ficar assim! Nós não queremos nada além de que a senhora responda às perguntas do Agente Mulder. - diz Scully.

- Seu filho sempre é um garoto alegre e brincalhão como vemos agora? Ou ele, às vezes, age de forma diferente? - inquire Mulder, sem pensar em economizar suas inúmeras teorias.

- Senhor Agente, ele nunca deixou de ser uma criança normal e saudável! - protesta ela - O senhor quer saber o que mais?

- Onde ele esteve ontem de madrugada?

- Ahnn? - exclama espantada.

- Mulder! - adverte-o a parceira, abrindo mais os grandes olhos azuis.

- Ora, só me responda, senhora!

- Bem... ele dormiu a tarde toda, então só consegui fazê-lo dormir de novo às duas e meia da manhã!

Enquanto ela responde, Mulder discretamente anda pela pequena casa, olhando os cômodos da mesma. Sua visão perscruta cada ambiente na intenção de encontrar algo como objetos de seitas estranhas, símbolos ou outras coisas que possam dar vazão às suas teorias. Mas somente uma Bíblia sobre a cabeceira da cama da senhora Ravn pôde encontrar.

- Mulder, acho que já foram perguntas suficientes. - diz Dana.

- Concordo. Muito obrigado e desculpe-nos senhora Ravn.

Quando os Agentes põem os pés fora da casa, a mulher bate a porta atrás deles de forma grosseira, demonstrando toda sua raiva.

- Mulder, você faz coleção de inimigos?

- É... esta é a vigésima dona de casa que entra na minha coleção! Amanhã vou tentar uma caminhoneira. Só tenho duas inimigas dessa profissão. - ironiza mais uma vez.

- Falando sério, Mulder, você por acaso tem alguma teoria?

- Infelizmente não, Scully. - ele mordisca uma semente de girassol.

A investigação tomou mais alguns dias dos Agentes.

Mulder, entediado, riscava os dias perdidos no calendário com esse trabalho. Quando lhe parecia estar ficando mais interessante, tornou-se um círculo vicioso. As provas sempre levavam ao mesmo lugar. Teorias não haviam sido formadas por nenhum dos dois. Foram horas frustrantes de um trabalho infrutífero e para desgosto do próprio Mulder ele resolve declarar o caso encerrado. E até para surpresa de Scully, que está acostumada com as estranhas teorias do parceiro, que na maioria das vezes estavam certas.

O casal retorna a Washington.

Na sala de Skinner a desistência foi de espantar o Diretor Assistente, mas ele compreende a dificuldade que tiveram.

- É desanimador ver que você desiste de um caso no qual você dizia parecer simples demais. - fala Skinner.

- Tenha certeza de que estou muito mais decepcionado que o senhor!

Fox Mulder deixa a sala do chefe.

RESIDÊNCIA DE FOX MULDER

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA

30 DE ABRIL - 15:10

O Agente volta ao lar.

Não costuma fazê-lo sem, pelo menos, ter uma idéia do Arquivo-X que investiga. Desta vez nenhuma teoria se formou, o que o faz pensar naquela frase:

HÁ ENTRE O CÉU E A TERRA MUITO MAIS COISAS DO QUE POSSA IMAGINAR A NOSSA VÃ FILOSOFIA.

No íntimo de Mulder ele cria que fosse uma enciclopédia ambulante, mas esse verbete não lhe estava registrado.

Com tristeza ele abre a porta de seu apartamento e entra nele com a sensação do trabalho não cumprido. Sua mente, então, esquece agora o trabalho frustrado em que vinha pensando, pois um detalhe chama sua atenção.

Um livro que Mulder havia deixado caído ao chão da sala está fechado, exibindo sua capa "Eu amei um extra terrestre" no qual Fox tem certeza de ter deixado aberto na página 21.

Cautelosamente ele retira a arma do coldre e a empunha.

Andando a passos leves e sem fazer ruído olha por toda a casa, a qual não lhe revela nada de estranho.

Anda até seu quarto, quando vê, então, um rapaz aparentando uns quinze anos deitado em sua cama. Ele tem os cabelos até os ombros e carrega uma arma segura ao cinto, mas está dormindo.

"Por sorte não se fazem mais bandidos como antigamente." - assim pensa Fox, que engatilha sua arma num som quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para despertar o garoto que abre os olhos e saca a arma para Mulder.

- Larga isso! - berra o garoto.

- Olha só! Larga você, moleque abusado!

- Eu juro que atiro! - diz o jovem que não parece temer a situação.

- Eu não duvido! Por isso foi mandado pra cá. Larga a arma agora! É melhor ser preso do que morto!

- Só depois que eu falar com o Agente Fox Mulder!

- O que quer comigo? - pergunta Mulder, austero.

- Ah, você é o Agente Fox?

- Claro! Quem esperava que eu fosse?

- É que me disseram que você é um psicólogo, então eu pensei que fosse uma pessoa mais tolerante com hóspedes inesperados!

- Bom, minha vida não anda sendo nenhum mar de rosas! Agora poderia me dizer o que faz aqui e armado?

- Bom, estou armado porque minha vida não tem sido nenhum mar de margaridas! E também porque o segurança do colégio interno que eu estava é um tremendo bocó! E estou aqui porque me disseram para pedir sua ajuda. - diz o adolescente guardando o revólver.

- Quem me indicou?

- Harry Shatner.

- Shatner? - está surpreso - Eu nem o conhecia!

- Ele jurou que você não me chamaria de maluco quando eu contasse. Você tem algum outro telefone dele? O celular não atende mais!

Mulder fala tentando acalmá-lo:

- Shatner... infelizmente... ele morreu. Foi encontrado morto numa estrada em Los Angeles.

- Ah, não! - queixa-se o garoto surpreso.

- O que você sabe sobre o Harry? - indaga curioso, Mulder.

- Ele sabia o que eu sei. Que se nada for feito rapidamente o ser humano vai ser destruído em breve!

- O que quer dizer, exatamente? - quer saber Mulder interessando-se mais na conversa.

- Bem, estou querendo impedir que um domínio de destruição venha a se levantar na Terra.

- Um domínio alienígena?

- Pior! A criação que destrói o criador! Fruto da ambição de alguns cientistas!

- Mas do que você está falando afinal, garoto?

- Do que matou Harry! Haverá milhares por aí! Ele foi baleado?

- Não. Parece que foi atacado por golpes fortes demais para serem dados por um humano.

- É porque não foi humano!

- Então o que?

- Um cyborg. Metade homem e metade máquina.

Mulder fica perplexo.

- Cyborg? Essa não, garoto! Pára de ler quadrinhos! Nem eu acho que na Terra exista tecnologia para isso!

- Ainda não, mas um dia terá e eu tenho que impedir que esse dia chegue!

Mulder se aborrece:

- Você tem que impedir? Você pensa que é o que? Um cyborg?

- Não. Sou John Connor e quero impedir que haja uma guerra no futuro, na qual as máquinas praticamente exterminarão os seres humanos, controladas por uma rede chamada Skynet, mas os sobreviventes se levantarão contra elas, sob meu comando.

- É bom ver que tem força de vontade, garoto! Mas não devia ser tão pessimista com uma imagem tão apocalíptica do mundo!

- Mas esse é um futuro certo do qual os cyborgs vêm. Uma vez tentaram matar minha mãe ainda antes de eu nascer. Depois tentaram me matar com dez anos e agora eles voltaram e esses cyborgs se chamam Exterminadores. - diz o garoto com convicção.

Mulder não parece crer muito, porem dá um crédito.

- Talvez eu lhe deva dar uma chance. Se você for capaz de me explicar porquê ao analisarmos as digitais desse exterminador que matou Harry descobrimos uma criança de três anos de idade.

- Talvez porque essa criança seja um modelo humano que usarão no futuro para criar a aparência de um exterminador.

Mulder sorri levemente.

- Espero não me arrepender disso, mas você acaba de encontrar um parceiro.

Dirige-se para a geladeira e pergunta:

- Quer um refrigerante?

Quando abre a porta da geladeira vê a garrafa vazia e olha para John num olhar de repreensão, que diz:

- Você demorou para aparecer, não é? Eu tinha que sobreviver. E só tinha comida de passarinho no armário. Cadê o seu papagaio?

- Não tenho papagaio e só faço refeições na quentinha da esquina. - faz uma pausa - Agora vamos ao assunto. O que teríamos que fazer, agora?

EQUIPE EDITORIAL DA REVISTA O PISTOLEIRO SOLITÁRIO

15:30

Langly fala ao telefone:

- Cyberdyne? Você tem certeza que vale a pena tentar invadir o sistema de uma empresa que nunca criou softwares muito bem sucedidos? O último que comprei dela era um processador de texto que estava com defeito, colocando a letra "i" cada vez que se teclava o espaçamento. Quem lesse um texto em inglês parecia que estava morrendo de dor ou um tremendo egocêntrico.

- Talvez seja o primeiro experimento realmente bem sucedido deles. Às vezes estar no fundo do poço pode agir como inspiração. - diz Mulder no outro lado da linha.

- Ok. - concorda Langly com seu computador já ligado na outra linha telefônica.

Frohike aproxima-se do amigo:

- Seja discreto, Langly! Não podemos ser rastreados, ainda mais por causa de uma estória inventada por um "aborrecente" que pode estar querendo brincar com a cara do nosso amigo!

- Encontrei vários diretórios no servidor. Mas não tem o nome correto? - diz no telefone o cabeludo.

- Procure Skynet! - informa Fox.

Digitando mais algumas teclas o Pistoleiro encontra o diretório e o vasculha:

- Achei...! Ora, parece protótipo de um programa de inteligência artificial. E está ativo no momento! - explica Langly.

- Pode desconsertá-lo? Mandar um vírus? - pergunta Mulder.

- Talvez, mas pode ser difícil. Mesmo com um vírus novo que criei ontem.

Langly pega um disquete e coloca no drive, que logo encontra-se ativo.

- Estou passando o vírus.

Byers diz intrigado:

- Olhem o monitor! A barra medidora de envio de arquivos parou!

Langly olha para o gabinete e vê a luz do HD acesa.

- O que foi? - indaga o Agente pelo telefone.- Parou de enviar o vírus?

- É... parou! Droga! - exclama o Pistoleiro.

- Não está conseguindo invadir o sistema? - indaga novamente Mulder.

- Não. Eles é que estão nos invadindo!

Uma mensagem vermelha em meio à tela preta aparece escrita em letras grandes:

PEGUEI VOCÊ!

Afobadamente Langly desliga o computador e religa-o novamente.

- Mulder, eu temo que...

O computador volta a funcionar.

O louro observa muito nervoso.

- Teme o que? - quer saber Mulder.

- O contador de memória indica 25 gigabytes no total e 25 gigabytes livres!

- E o que isso quer dizer? - novamente fala Mulder.

- Que o sistema Skynet roubou todas as informações do nosso computador. Agora eles têm tudo sobre nós, você e Scully...! Endereço, dados, fotos, etc...

- Escutem, John pede que fujam de seu apartamento e vão para um lugar onde não costumam ir, pois senão o exterminador pode encontrá-los.

Langly desliga o telefone e fala para os dois amigos:

- Preferem rachar o hotel a três? Ou cada um paga uma diária?

Em seu apartamento Mulder está cada vez mais convencido da veracidade do que John lhe contara.

- Temos que sair daqui, senhor Fox! Senão seremos pegos! - diz, nervoso, o garoto.

- Só farei uma coisa antes. - avisa Mulder, preparando-se para pegar o telefone novamente, quando o aparelho toca; ele atende.

- Mulder, sou eu! - diz Scully do outro lado da linha - Recebi um telefonema estranho do Skinner que pediu que eu estivesse em frente ao FBI às 22 horas de hoje e eu queria confirmar isso com você.

- A mim ele não falou nada sobre isso, Scully! Pode ser uma armadilha!

- De Skinner? - indaga ela.

- Não de Skinner! Scully, por favor, precisa sair de seu apartamento já! Há algo acontecendo! Não me pergunte o que é! Não posso explicar agora!

- Então vamos nos encontrar às 17 horas na garagem do FBI. Lá você me fala.

- Já estou indo! - fala, desligando o telefone.

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WASHINGTON, DC

17:01

Na garagem do imenso edifício os Agentes e o garoto se encontram.

Mulder já havia contado parte da estória para a parceira.

- Cyborg? Mulder, está dizendo que estamos sendo caçados por um cyborg do futuro?

- Exatamente. E eles podem imitar a voz de qualquer pessoa além dos da série T1000 poderem tomar forma de qualquer pessoa por serem de metal líquido. - explica o Agente.

Mulder então lança um olhar de desconfiança.

- Scully, lembra do nome daquele homem que encontramos em Virginia, que mudava de forma e quase te beijou?

- Ah, agora não estou me lembrando! - responde ela.

Mulder começa a duvidar da parceira.

O garoto entende o sentido da pergunta que ele fizera.

A Agente começa a olhar um e outro seguidamente:

- O que estão pensando? - pergunta.

John, astutamente, passa a mão nas nádegas da Agente, que recua assustada:

- Mas o que é isso? - protesta.

- É ela mesma! É carne pura! - diz o garoto.

Mulder não contém uma risadinha marota.

Scully fica bastante aborrecida.

- Mulder, é pra isso que você me liga e me chama aqui? Para esse moleque me... deixa pra lá!

Mulder agora fica intrigado.

- Scully, você é que me ligou e sugeriu este encontro!

- Você é que me ligou, Mulder! O que está havendo com você?

- Cuidado! - berra John Connor - Foi uma armadilha para juntar todos nós aqui!

Uma rajada de balas é disparada.

Os corpos dos três caem ao chão. Não porque tenham sido atingidos e sim para evitar que o sejam.

Os tiros atingem os carros e o chão próximo a eles.

Eles vêem que os tiros partem de uma metralhadora empunhada por um homem de aparência muito forte.

- É um exterminador série 600! Nem tente disparar contra ele, que é inútil! - avisa Connor.

Scully porém não acredita. Atira uma vez contra ele.

A bala ricocheteia no homem mecânico e desvia, arrebentando o vidro do carro de Skinner ali estacionado.

Os três rastejam pelo chão para baixo de um carro grande.

Os tiros continuam passando raspando por eles.

Chegando para baixo do veículo, eles suspiram esperando um minuto de sossego.

Mulder observa o cyborg dali, o qual abaixa a metralhadora, mas logo levanta o outro braço, onde segura outra arma.

- Fujam! - berra ele, para que saiam imediatamente.

Correm em desenfreada carreira enquanto um foguete é disparado no carro onde haviam se abrigado, o qual inclina-se em duas rodas, despedaça-se e pega fogo.

- Vamos para o meu... esquece! - diz Fox, ao ver que seu veículo teve o capô aberto e a fiação arrancada pelo homem máquina.

Scully olha para o seu carro, no qual percebe que fôra feita a mesma coisa, sem que eles o pudessem notar.

O exterminador levanta a metralhadora e atira novamente.

Os zunidos das rajadas passam pelos ouvidos dos apressados fugitivos que se jogam agora atrás de uma pick-up, supondo estarem seguros temporariamente.

John porém, resolve entrar na cabine, o que preocupa os Agentes, pois as duas paredes da pick-up os protegem da metralhadora, mas encontra-se ali dentro está vulnerável.

- Saia daí, John! - exclama Mulder.

Um bala passa à frente dos olhos do garoto, mas apesar do susto ele respira fundo e tira uns utensílios de seus bolsos e começa a mexer embaixo do volante.

Mulder tenta puxar o garoto para fora, quando outra bala atravessa a cabine e atinge-lhe a mão de raspão.

Ele puxa a mão ferida.

De repente o ronco do potente motor faz-se ouvir.

O garoto fizera uma ligação direta no veículo.

- Subam! - ele fala.

Sem discutir, os Agentes sobem no veículo.

Mulder toma o volante e saem à toda dali, tentando deixar a garagem.

O exterminador corre para o primeiro carro que encontra. Quebra o vidro da janela com um soco, abre a porta e entra e também faz uma ligação direta no veículo, saindo para seguir os três.

Do lado de fora da garagem um mutirão de seguranças do FBI vem correndo para entrar na garagem, pois haviam ouvido tiros e explosões.

Contudo todos eles voltam, fugindo às carreiras da pick-up dirigida por Mulder, que deixa o prédio em grande velocidade, seguida pelo carro do exterminador.

- Tem alguma sugestão agora? - indaga o Mulder.

- Fuja! Corra! Só isso! - responde o garoto.

Scully parece estar em estado de choque pelas coisas que vê acontecendo.

- Estamos fugindo de um cyborg do futuro? - pergunta, tentando convencer-se a si mesma dos fatos.

O exterminador não poupa balas de sua metralhadora, mas a habilidade de Mulder nas pistas para livrar-se do ataque é eficiente, porém fazendo com que os projéteis atinjam lojas, outros veículos e até transeuntes.

O exterminador não se dá por vencido e empunha novamente o lança-foguetes.

Ao ver a imagem da arma pelo retrovisor Mulder sua frio.

- Droga! Onde ele conseguiu isso?

- Acho difícil alguém se recusar a entregá-lo. - diz Scully.

Um foguete é lançado, porém atingindo um carro parado à calçada, perto de tubulações de gás, o que resulta numa grande explosão, fazendo o veículo levantar vôo e cair sobre a carroceria da pick-up dos Agentes num forte impacto, impedindo que Mulder possa ter uma boa visão nos retrovisores.

- Vou ter que ir lá! Tenho que tirar aquilo dali! - diz Fox, agitado.

Scully, imediatamente, passa para o volante enquanto Mulder abre a porta da pick-up em movimento e pendura-se do lado de fora do veículo.

O Agente sobe na carroceria e começa a forçar, empurrando o carro para que ele caia, mas é muito pesado para suas forças.

Um novo foguete é disparado pelo cyborg, o qual atinge o carro em cima da carroceria, que pega fogo imediatamente.

Mulder espreme-se num canto da carroceria para não ser queimado.

Scully, vendo a aflição do parceiro, berra:

- Mulder, cuidado!

O Agente já não pode tocar no carro para empurrá-lo e o calor do fogo ronda seu corpo. Sente-se encurralado.

Scully, extremamente preocupada com o amigo, observa na calçada à frente um automóvel verde de capô baixo ali estacionado. Aumenta a velocidade da pick-up e joga-a contra o meio-fio, fazendo o veículo dar um pequeno salto, o suficiente para este cair com as rodas dianteiras sobre o capô do automóvel verde, subindo nele e inclinando a carroceria, forçando para que o veículo incendiado escorregue de sobre ela.

Mulder agarra-se às beiradas da pick-up, a qual consegue passar por cima do carro verde, caindo no chão, forçando seus amortecedores e volta ao asfalto.

Mulder suspira aliviado.

O exterminador continua na perseguição; está próximo. Ele guarda sua arma de foguetes já sem munição e pega a metralhadora. Aponta-a para a pick-up, porém ela está sem balas, mas ele continua a perseguição.

Fox, de cima da carroceria puxa sua arma e dispara dois certeiros tiros nas rodas dianteiras do carro do homem máquina, que acaba por rodar em plena pista.

Mulder e John comemoram o feito em altos urros, levantando os braços.

Scully, por sua vez, providencia para que o veículo se distancie o máximo que pode daquele cyborg.

O exterminador desce do seu carro agora parado e com seus modernos sistemas fala em voz alta como um megafone:

- John, não quer sua mãe? Ela está comigo, sabia?

O sangue do garoto gela em suas veias; o nervosismo vem à tona:

- Pare, por favor! - pede a Scully, que pisa nos freios.

Um carro de passeio que vinha atrás quase bate na pick-up e um homenzarrão desce, reclamando, pronto para uma briga:

- Ei, qual é? Tá maluca ô...!

Ele cala-se quando Mulder mostra-lhe a insígnia do FBI e em seguida volta ao seu veículo.

John sai da pick-up e grita ao raptor de sua mãe:

- Me diga onde ela está!

- Aproxime-se! E eu lhe direi! - ordena o cyborg.

- Não, John! Ele vai te matar! - alerta Fox.

- Pior é que eu sei! - responde o garoto.

- Não quer saber de sua mãe? - insiste o cyborg, que se aproxima em rápidas passadas.

John fica imóvel, olhando para o inimigo, sem saber o que fazer.

Mulder desce da carroceria e puxa John para dentro do veículo:

- Vamos! Está fazendo o jogo dele! Teremos outra chance!

O garoto não hesita e logo partem com a pick-up.

O exterminador pára e fica olhando os três a distanciarem-se.

TECNOLOGIA CYBERDYNE

WATER FALL, LOS ANGELES

20:15

No ambiente esterilizado de alta tecnologia dois cientistas trabalham sobre uma única peça numa mesa.

- Está quase pronto. Anos de esforços estão quase completamente realizados! - diz Herman Cohen.

- Concordo, porém acho que se o Dr. Dyson pudesse estar presente, tenho certeza de que ele teria projetos bem mais interessantes para o chip de inteligência artificial. Acho que o que produzimos está um tanto insatisfatório.

O Dr. Cohen concorda, apesar de uma pontinha de inveja o dominar.

- Realmente eu não conhecia melhor programador e cientista do que aquele homem!

De repente os dois vêem um homem alto e de semblante austero olhando através da vidraça para dentro da sala. Nenhum dos dois reconhece o estranho.

Intrigado, o Dr. Cohen usa o seu walk-talk:

- Segurança, quem é esse homem que deixou entrar?

- Mas ninguém estranho passou aqui, senhor! - responde pelo aparelho.

- Venham rápido pra cá! - ordena o cientista ao segurança.

O estranho aproxima-se da entrada. Sem nenhuma dificuldade ele entra normalmente pela porta, que se abre, para surpresa dos cientistas.

- Mas como? - exclama o assistente.

Ambos então observam a mão do homem ao entrar, a qual tem um de seus dedos em forma fina e retangular, lembrando um cartão, mas logo em segundos retorna à forma normal. Ele é um exterminador T1000.

Este homem então fala:

- Vim para garantir a existência da rede Skynet.

- Segurança! Segurança! - grita o cientista no walk-talk.

- Sei que não conseguem desconectar da rede experimental alguém que está vasculhando os dados da Skynet. Ele também está aqui para ajudá-los. - diz o T1000.

- Quem mandou você aqui? Pode me dizer? E por que estão ajudando a Skynet? Qual o seu interesse?

- O futuro é a resposta para as suas perguntas. - responde.

Os cientistas ficam sem entender o que lhes foi dito.

- Isto? - pergunta o exterminador apontando o chip sobre a mesa.

- É o chip de inteligência artificial. Vamos instalá-lo e o projeto Skynet estará pronto.

O T1000 aproxima-se e pega o chip na mesa, esmagando-o, o qual se desfaz em pedaços, espalhando-se pelo chão.

Os dois cientistas ficam, simplesmente, estupefatos.

- O que fez? Não disse que vinha ajudar? - exclama Cohen.

- Eu trouxe-lhes um chip de tecnologia 125.835 por cento mais avançado que este.

- E onde está? - indaga o cientista auxiliar.

- Aqui. - diz o cyborg, apontando a própria cabeça. - Eu não poderia traze-lo de outra forma.

- O que? Ainda pretende projetá-lo? Mas... - fala irado o Dr. Cohen.

- Não. Observe. Vocês devem instalá-lo na Skynet.

Impressionantemente a cabeça do T1000 se abre ao meio como duas bandas de uma fruta, revelando preso à uma fenda o chip do qual o cyborg falara.

Os cientistas ficam chocados, sem ação, ao ver a estranha cena.

O Dr. Cohen aproxima-se para olhar o chip, o que provoca arregalamento em seus olhos:

- Que design diferente! Isto é o que controla este... esta máquina ou homem, ou metade um e outro, não sei. É algo muito avançado! Mas parece ser possível ligar o chip à Skynet; parece feito para isso - comenta.

Os dois cientistas entreolham-se.

Em passadas sonoras e afobadas os seguranças chegam ao laboratório.

- O que fazem aqui? Voltem a seus postos! - ordena Herman Cohen.

Os seguranças ficam confusos mas partem, sendo que uns demoram mais para sair por ficarem atônitos observando o cyborg com a cabeça partida ao meio em pé no laboratório.

- Acho que eles já aprenderam a se virar sozinhos. - comenta um segurança ao outro que faz cara de surpresa, achando que os dois haviam vencido o intruso.

HOTEL CLOUD

WASHINGTON DC

22:03

Mulder e Scully conversam no quarto alugado pelo Agente para ele e o garoto enquanto John está estirado sobre as duas camas com o corpo numa e os pés sobre a outra.

Mulder aproxima-se de sua cama e diz:

- John, se puder tirar os sapatos cujas solas estão infestadas de micróbios derivados do pátio imundo da garagem do FBI de cima da minha cama, eu agradeço.

- Claro! - descalça os sapatos e coloca novamente os pés na cama.

Mulder suspira aborrecido, senta-se em sua cama e com um tapinha obriga o adolescente a retirar dali os pés.

Scully observa os dois relaxadamente repousando no quarto.

- Antes de ir para o meu quarto, gostaria de ter uma idéia do que iremos fazer amanhã.

- Bom, eu não sei! Que tal atacar a Cyberdyne? - diz Mulder em tom irônico.

- Talvez seja a única coisa restante. O exterminador não sabe onde estamos. - diz John.

Scully, de braços cruzados, pergunta:

- Você diz que vieram do futuro, não é garoto? Mas como esses exterminadores conseguiram isso?

- Parece que irão inventar um dispositivo do tempo daqui a alguns anos, que o permitirão fazê-lo.

Mulder tem certas lembranças em sua mente.

- Dispositivo do tempo? Scully, lembra-se do Dr. Jason Nichols que projetava uma substância congelante que futuramente permitiria a viagem no tempo?

Scully franze os lábios, com ar céptico:

- Sei, aquele que você disse que voltou do futuro para destruir seu próprio projeto.

- Sim. Agora eu entendo o desespero do velho Jason para impedir o próprio projeto! Ele sabia da existência dos exterminadores e a Skynet. E seu projeto ainda não parou, como esperávamos!

- Você se refere à namorada dele? Pode ter continuado?

- Exato. Acho melhor a visitarmos amanhã.

INSTITUTO DE TECNOLOGIA DE MASSACHUSETTS

MASSACHUSETTS

1° DE MAIO - 08:15

No laboratório de criogenia a Dra. Lisa Lanelli cercada por alta tecnologia quase inalável naquele ambiente, discretamente clica comandos com seu mouse, fazendo com que o monitor do seu micro se apague, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se levanta para dar atenção aos dois recém-chegados Agentes do FBI, os quais logo lhe apresentam as insígnias.

A cientista indaga, curiosa:

- Eu me lembro de vocês. Depois de tantos anos, por que voltam aqui?

- Você deve saber responder, Dra. Lanelli . Ainda está trabalhando neste mesmo lugar. Poderia me dizer se seus ideais ainda são os mesmos? - indaga Mulder.

- Se refere à pesquisa a que Jason se dedicava? A da substância congelante? - pergunta, intrigada.

- Achamos que poderia tentar continuar com a experiência. - completa Scully.

- Não. Aquele projeto foi destruído completamente. Atualmente trabalho em refrigeração de carne suína.

- Poderia nos comprovar isto? - quer saber Scully.

- Eu posso. - pega algumas das papeladas sobre sua mesa e entrega a Scully - Desculpem, estou meio surpresa porque hoje eu somente esperava a visita do meu irmão adolescente, George, que mora há alguns anos em outro estado. Mas... vocês surgem para me fazer relembrar aquele incidente com Jason?

- Não há com que se preocupar. Só queríamos saber a verdade. - diz Scully, devolvendo-lhe os papéis.

- Espero não ter incomodado muito... - diz Mulder - ...agora nós a deixaremos em paz. São apenas 8 da manhã. Está iniciando o expediente!

O casal deixa a sala.

Lisa Lanelli acompanha-os com o olhar, até onde as vidraças revelam suas presenças.

Quando finalmente desaparecem de sua vista, toma o telefone celular e digita, logo falando ao aparelho:

- Olha, não entendo direito quem é você, mas de fato vieram pessoas querendo me interromper. Se eu perder esse trabalho, vou ser uma ninguém! Então eu peço qualquer ajuda de sua influência burocrática que o senhor puder fazer, será bem -vinda.

- Claro! Como lhe disse, sou de um cargo muito influente no Governo e irei proteger seu trabalho. - desliga o telefone o exterminador, que está do lado de fora do Instituto.

Na frente do Instituto Mulder e Scully entram no carro alugado no qual vieram. Batem as portas.

John os aguardava dentro do automóvel.

- Ela parece ter parado o projeto, realmente! - comenta Mulder.

- Como você tem certeza? - questiona John.

- Porque tenho certeza de que aquilo fora apagado do micro há anos! - explica Scully.

- Talvez não, senão os exterminadores não teriam vindo. - diz o rapazinho.

- Não posso ter certeza. - diz Mulder

- Eu posso, se eu tiver acesso ao computador. - afirma Connor.

"Acesso?" - pensa Mulder, usando uma expressão maliciosa. Uma idéia lhe ocorre.

Logo John Connor tem as portas da empresa abertas para que ele entre e um porteiro educadamente lhe instrui.

- George, sua irmã já o esperava, mas no momento ela está em reunião e gostaria que você a esperasse em sua sala.

- Certo. - diz o garoto, que se sente privilegiado por toda essa maré de sorte.

O segurança deixa John na sala da cientista, dizendo divertido:

- Fala aí, garoto! Baseball ou basquete?

- Ah, basquete! - responde Connor.

- É isso aí! Lakers ou Bulls?

- Lakers. - responde John.

- Ah, você me decepcionou! - diz em tom de brincadeira o homem, ao deixar a sala.

John espera o segurança afastar-se, joga-se sobre a cadeira giratória da cientista e começa a operar o computador, no qual no monitor pede uma senha para acesso.

John tira um disquete da camisa e insere-o no drive.

Letras e números começam a correr sobre as lacunas onde deveria ser digitada a senha, que logo se revela ser NICHOLS.

O garoto está livre para começar a mexer nos arquivos do computador.

Retira o disquete e coloca outro, o qual tem colada uma etiqueta escrita:

VÍRUS DESTRUIR HARD DISK

Lá fora Mulder e Scully no carro aguardam qualquer sinal de John, quando outro carro pára atrás do deles.

- Olhe, Scully - alerta calmamente Mulder a sua parceira.

Através do retrovisor podem observar a figura alta e imponente do exterminador saindo do veículo.

Imediatamente os dois descem do carro, nervosos.

- Onde está John Connor? - exige saber o cyborg, falando para eles.

- Plantando bananeiras no pico do Everest. - responde o Agente Mulder.

- Sua resposta não é válida, de acordo com o meu banco de dados. Onde está John Connor? - repete o grandalhão.

- Acha que iremos falar, seu idiota? - replica Mulder.

O exterminador fica parado por alguns segundos, até que retorna ao seu automóvel e puxa Sarah Connor de dentro dele pelos cabelos.

Ela está fortemente amarrada. Bufa de aborrecimento e dor.

O cyborg pega a mulher pelo pescoço:

- Respondam agora! - ele exige, apontando uma arma para o rosto da mulher.

- Não falem! - pede a mulher, olhando-os com olhar irado.

Mulder e Scully entreolham-se e resolvem falar:

- Ele está lá dentro. - responde Mulder.

- Por que falou, imbecil? - diz a mulher reprovando o Agente - Somente a vida de John é importante!

O homem máquina guarda a arma e pega seu celular.

Dentro do Instituto Lisa atende, enquanto anda calmamente pelo corredor indo de volta para sua sala.

- O que? - diz ela, que apressa as passadas, a fim de confirmar a acusação do "protetor" do seu projeto.

Ela entra acompanhada do segurança, o qual fala:

- Larga isso, garoto! - mas John tecla ainda mais rapidamente os comandos.

- Pára! - fala Lisa se aproximando.

- Pare, você! - fala o jovem gesticulando - Você não quer que o seu HD seja totalmente apagado em fração de segundos! Basta que eu tecle "enter".

Lisa Lanelli afasta-se um pouco.

- Por que quer acabar com o meu trabalho?

- Por sua culpa já quase mataram eu e minha mãe duas vezes! - explica John.

- Deixe que eu fale com ele. - diz a voz do cyborg pelo telefone à cientista que vê-se chocada pela frase dita pelo menino, e então passa o celular para John.

- Estou com sua mãe, John, bem aqui! Venha para fora e eu a pouparei! - diz o cyborg.

- Larga ela, covarde! Imbecil!

- Cyborgs não tem código de ética nem moral, nem podem ofender-se verbalmente. Só há um programa e o meu você sabe qual é. Venha para fora, agora! - ordena.

- Não venha, John! Continue o que ia fazer! - grita Sarah em tão alta voz que John pôde ouvi-la pelo celular.

Ele olha para o teclado e seu dedo indicador anseia por apertar o "enter", mas o medo o atinge e o suor gelado como o coração do cyborg escorre por sua face.

- Não toque em nada, John! - alerta o exterminador - Venha para fora agora ou o convencerei de outras formas!

O homem máquina dá um tapa no rosto de Sarah, que solta um alto grito e cospe sangue.

- Pare! Pare! - exclama John no aparelho.

A cientista assiste a cena.

Lá fora o exterminador aperta, aos poucos, a mulher pelo pescoço provocando-lhe gemidos sufocados.

- Pára! Deixa ela! - grita John, deixando uma lágrima escorrer nos seus olhos, já afastando-se do teclado do computador.

- Venha para fora, John Connor! - ordena o cyborg.

A Dra. Lisa então aproxima-se do micro.

Enquanto os dedos da mulher se aproximam do teclado John imagina que todo o seu trabalho fôra em vão.

A mulher então tecla "enter" para surpresa de John.

O HD é rapidamente apagado. Ela ainda pega o celular do jovem e fala:

- John acaba de sair. Não conseguiu atrapalhar o projeto.

Ela desliga o aparelho e diz a John:

- Antes já tinha visto Jason morrer por causa deste projeto, mas não entendo o que isso fará mais. Acho que agora estou convencida de que não deve continuar. Mas garoto, gostaria de lhe contar algumas coisas antes que saia.

Do lado de fora do Instituto John chega frente a frente com o exterminador.

- Quer sua mãe? Aproxime-se e pegue-a! - instiga o cyborg, logicamente sem nenhuma expressão facial.

- Não se atreva, John! Fique aí! - exclama a mulher.

Porém o garoto dá mais um passo à frente.

- Não, John! - gritam Mulder e Scully.

- Se eu me entregar, você deixa minha mãe livre?

- Deixo. Meu programa não prioriza a matá-la.

John dá mais alguns passos para a frente.

Mulder aproxima-se e tenta agarra-lo, mas ele escapa de suas mãos.

- Deixa! - diz o garoto.

- Não! - grita a mãe, desesperada.

As mãos do homem máquina não hesitam para alcança-lo e o agarram pelo pescoço, já com muita força, provocando um engasgo no jovem.

Puxa-o para junto do seu corpo metálico, tirando-lhe os pés do apoio no chão.

Mulder tenta aproximar-se e tirar o garoto daquela mão mecânica, mas o máximo que consegue é ser agarrado pela camisa e arremessado contra o capô do carro usado pelo cyborg.

John sente que praticamente o sangue não entra nem sai de seu pescoço, pela pressão da força.

Seus olhos começam a esbugalhar-se.

Sara tenta caminhar, arrastando seu corpo pelo chão, por estar toda amarrada. Chega mais próximo do filho e coloca suas costas para servir-lhe de apoio aos seus pés, a fim de diminuir a pressão em seu pescoço.

O exterminador, porém, a chuta, fazendo-a rolar pelo chão cimentado.

Scully assiste a cena, perplexa.

Nunca vira em sua vida alguém que não se intimidasse com uma arma na cabeça ou que não pareça ser vulnerável a nada.

John, timidamente, apóia suas mãos contra o peito do exterminador e o empurra, jogando seu próprio corpo para trás e libertando, assim, seu pescoço, caindo no chão desacordado.

O exterminador continua na mesma posição, como se ainda estivesse segurando-o. Apresenta um brilho mais forte na sua falsa pele. Um tom azulado o envolve. Ele está congelado.

Scully aproxima-se de John para examiná-lo. Ao tomar-lhe o pulso vê uma seringa segura em suas mãos.

Mulder também aproxima-se, vê o objeto e comenta:

- É a seringa do velho Jason! Lisa Lanelli nos ajudou, cedendo uma amostra restante da substância congelante.

Scully, como foi-lhe ensinado na Universidade, começa imediatamente a respiração artificial no adolescente.

- Como está ele? - indaga Sarah, enquanto está sendo desamarrada por Fox.

- Me parece estar bem, apesar da pressão nas veias; ele só ficou desacordado.

- Ah, continua a respiração artificial! Está ótimo na hora do boca a boca! - diz John, com a voz meio rouca.

Scully demonstra uma fisionomia raivosa.

Mulder segura seu riso outra vez.

O garoto tem um sorriso maroto para Scully.

O carro dirigido pelo Agente corre pelas ruas asfaltadas.

Lá dentro Mulder e Scully estão no banco dianteiro, enquanto atrás Sarah abraça John com muita ternura, porém uma expressão muito triste.

Mulder faz uma pergunta:

- Sarah, você poderia nos dizer mais sobre esse homem Harry Shatner, que me indicou para ajudar John?

- Sim, mãe! Quem é ele que sabia sobre toda nossa história? Ele não quis me dizer muita coisa no telefone! - quer saber o menino.

- Ele disse que o Agente Mulder terá um certo renome futuramente. - Sarah explica.

- Em que sentido? - indaga Fox.

- Ele não especificou. Desculpe, mas eu não estava muito interessada em saber de mais alguém além dele mesmo. E o nome dele não era este, ele só arrumou para se virar nesta época atual.

- Ele veio do futuro, também? Assim como meu pai? - pergunta novamente John.

- Sim. - ela responde, entristecida - Ele mandou seu pai para 1984.

John fica estupefato com o que ouvira.

- Ele sou eu?

- Você não queria mais arriscar a vida de ninguém nas viagens no tempo. E sabendo da vinda dos outros exterminadores resolveu vir me salvar e a você mesmo. Ele me disse que no futuro já havia tudo preparado para uma vitória dos humanos. - a mãe explica.

Mulder e Scully entreolham-se confusos.

- Eu vou morrer na semana passada? - indaga John confuso.

- Se desse pra fazer alguma coisa... - diz Sarah abalada.

- Você tem alguma sugestão do que devemos fazer agora? - sugere Mulder.

- Ir para Cyberdyne e destruir tudo! - diz Sarah Connor com olhar de ódio.

- Fácil falar. Difícil fazer. - diz Mulder - Com tantos seguranças naquela empresa.

- Eu tenho um pequeno arsenal. - ela diz.

- É... mais do que a tropa de um país latino. - fala o garoto superestimando a frase da mãe.

Num local deserto, junto à estrada, perto de um trailer, onde um homem estilo mexicano amigo de Sarah mora, ela, os Agentes, o homem e o filho puxam com cordas um tampão de concreto sobre o chão, o qual revela um recinto subterrâneo.

Mulder, após o esforço estira os braços e comenta:

- Isto é melhor que academia! Podemos fazer mais vezes!

É observado pelo olhar crítico de Scully e de Sarah que não gostariam de voltar a fazer isso algum dia em suas vidas.

Mulder aproxima-se e vê um monte de armas penduradas e espalhadas pelo lugar.

Ele solta um assobio de espanto.

TECNOLOGIA CYBERDYNE

WATER FALL, LOS ANGELES

23:13

Um carro lentamente pára à frente da empresa.

- Identifique-se, por favor. - ordena um dos seguranças que guarda a entrada.

As pessoas do carro não se manifestam.

- Identifique-se, por favor. - diz o guarda, aproximando-se dos vidros.

Os olhos do homem tornam-se esgazeados ao ver o interior do veículo. Após alguns segundos, chama:

- Alfred, chega aqui!

Alfred é o outro segurança, o qual controla o computador na entrada. Sai de sua guarita, aproximando-se do colega.

- Que foi? - ao chegar perto ele também fica chocado.

- Muito bem. Não saiu correndo e chamou seu amigo como ordenamos. Nós os pouparemos. - diz uma voz de dentro do veículo de onde quatro canos de armas pesadas ameaçam os indefesos seguranças do lado de fora.

Uma algema é posta nos pulsos dos dois seguranças, sendo que cada um está de um lado diferente de um poste de iluminação, o qual é localizado junto a um muro, tanto que mal cabe ali os braços dos homens, que ficam impedidos assim de saírem do lugar.

Os quatro passageiros do carro deixam os dois seguranças e saem em direção aos fundos da empresa.

Uma visão bem curiosa.

Mulder e Sarah carregam escopetas explosivas, bem como granadas na cintura, já Scully e John carregam um cinturão de balas no ombro e na mão uma metralhadora compacta.

Uma pequena ladeira é descida pelo assustador grupo.

Chega a um grande portão de aço.

- E agora? - pergunta Scully, duvidando da continuidade da invasão.

Sarah Connor mostra algumas chaves que tomou das mãos do segurança e, sem dificuldade, abre a porta.

Ela também é logo a primeira a entrar, deixando os outros do lado de fora.

O ambiente escuro, com luzes totalmente apagadas, parece ser um local perfeito para entrarem despercebidos.

- Quieto aí! - grita uma voz masculina, que aborda Sarah logo que ela penetra no ambiente, enquanto as luzes são acesas por ele no interruptor.

John, Scully e Mulder também entram.

O homem sozinho, sente-se cercado e então desiste, levantando os braços a render-se.

Scully toma outra algema.

Sarah observa que uma luz vermelha pisca, incessantemente, no walk-talk do segurança.

- O que significa isso?

- Está chamando os outros seguranças. - explica John.

Irritada, Sarah dá uma forte coronhada no alto da cabeça do segurança, que cai desacordado ao chão.

- Vamos sair daqui rápido! - sugere Mulder.

- Não. Vamos ficar aqui até chegarem! - Sarah diz.

- O que? - exclama Scully.

- Isto aqui em menos de um minuto vai se encher de seguranças! - diz Mulder.

- Sim. Tomara que venham todos eles! - reafirma a mulher.

- Confiem nela! Ela sabe o que faz. - explica John.

- Ela é louca! - retruca Scully, provocando um olhar aborrecido da mulher e de seu parceiro também.

Um som intermitente de muitas passadas é ouvido ao mesmo tempo. Logo pelo único corredor de acesso daquele recinto chegam muitos homens, todos armados.

Antes que estes possam fazer algo, Sarah puxa um objeto semelhante a um cilindro, retira o pino como uma granada e joga-o em direção a eles.

Uma fumaça branca é expelida do objeto e começa a encher o ambiente.

Um dos seguranças nervoso por não saber de que se trata, vira-se para os invasores e dispara, atingindo Mulder no peito, o qual cai no chão.

Os outros seguranças com o mesmo afobamento atiram em Scully, Sarah e John, pois por estarem portando armas como aquelas o detalhe de serem mulheres e adolescente fica sendo sem importância.

Atingidos pelos tiros no corpo, John é o primeiro a cair, seguido de Sarah e Scully.

O gás branco já toma conta do ambiente.

Os seguranças não haviam conseguido impedir a inalação do gás, pois seus pulmões já haviam cansado da correria e não mais agüentariam sem respirar.

Vão caindo um a um os seguranças do lugar.

Agarram-se às paredes, uns nos outros, mas todos acabam caídos no recinto, desmaiados.

Não há mais ninguém de pé naquele lugar até que Fox resolve levantar-se, usando uma discreta máscara de gás no rosto, que fica esquisitíssima com seu terno, o qual ajeita, revelando um colete à prova de balas ali embaixo.

- Já estão todos sonhando com os anjinhos. - diz ele olhando todos os homens caídos.

Os outros três levantam-se também com máscaras de gás no rosto.

- Esta idéia foi genial! - diz Mulder - Você é uma mulher admirável, Sarah.

- Por que não nos falou sobre o gás? - pergunta Scully, também muito esquisita com a máscara no rosto.

- Foi uma idéia que eu tinha em mente. Não esperava ter que usar o gás do sono... mas passei as máscaras a tempo, não foi? - diz Sarah.

- Você pensava em balear todos os seguranças que encontrássemos? - pergunta a Agente.

- Talvez, se necessário. - a mulher responde.

- Que sadismo! - comenta Scully.

- Ah, vê se não perturba! - fala irada a outra.

- Está irritada, Agente Dana? Ficou com ciúmes do elogio do senhor Fox? - pergunta John.

Scully fica quieta. Sente-se muito incomodada.

Os quatro, aproveitando a situação, vão passando pelo corredor de onde vieram os guardas, enquanto os seguranças estão caídos ao chão, adormecidos pelo gás.

Sarah toma a frente do grupo.

Andam pelo corredor mal iluminado, com o olhar atento ao que segue pelo caminho.

No final do corredor uma porta de metal pintada de vermelho surge.

- Provavelmente este deve ser o acesso à Cyberdyne. - diz Sarah.

- Está trancada. - diz Mulder, ao tentar abrir a porta, inutilmente.

Sarah, apressada como sempre, dá dois pontapés na porta, tenta o trinco e nada.

- Vamos ter que explodir isso! - ela sugere.

- Não. Senão saberão que os seguranças falharam.

Scully pega a maçaneta da porta, a qual abre-se de repente e desprende-se das dobradiças no instante que Scully a puxa.

Ela, por debaixo da máscara, faz um ar de surpresa. Afasta-se, permitindo que o retângulo de metal desabe à sua frente, causando um estrondoso som.

Porém agora pode-se perceber que o causador da queda da porta é o que está do outro lado.

É o exterminador série 600 de volta, surpreendendo a todos ali.

- Você? - exclama John.

- Sistema de aquecimento interno. - responde o homem máquina, que mal acaba de falar e já aponta para o garoto uma metralhadora e seu dedo toca o gatilho no intuito de cumprir sua missão tétrica.

Uma explosão se ouve, neste momento.

Não pelos tiros da metralhadora do cyborg que acabam não se efetuando e sim pela explosão no corpanzil dele, pois Mulder, demonstrando-se ágil, atinge-o antes que ataque John.

O exterminador parece abalado, o que instiga John a tentar passar ao lado dele para entrar na empresa.

Porém ao tentar passar o cyborg demonstra que não abalara-se com o ataque, cravando os dedos de sua mão no batente da porta como uma cancela de aço para impedi-lo de passar e num outro ágil movimento ele puxa a máscara de gás do rosto do garoto e joga-a bem longe.

Fox, por sua vez, juntamente com Sarah, dispara suas escopetas explosivas no cyborg, que nem sequer dá um passo para trás.

John já começa a ficar sonolento e a bambear.

- Vamos voltar! - sugere Mulder.

Os três já correm do local, retornando.

Mulder vê-se obrigado a carregar John.

Fogem debaixo de uma saraivada de balas do exterminador, da qual Sarah não consegue escapar de alguns projéteis que atingem suas costas apesar do colete pelo grosso calibre de que são feitas, sendo logo percebido pelo seu sistema nervoso, que logo faz suas pernas perderem o equilíbrio. Logo estatela-se no chão gelado do local.

Scully volta-se para o homem máquina e descarrega toda a sua metralhadora, mas nada realmente consegue impedi-lo, apesar de que a falsa pele do exterminador vai sendo, aos poucos, destruída, revelando o metal dentro de si.

Pode-se ver as câmeras ao invés dos olhos: um círculo avermelhado em cada orifício dos olhos. Fios estão misturados às veias.

Mulder vira-se para ajudar a parceira e dispara mais um tiro, atingindo o tórax da máquina, que expõe suas assustadoras costelas metálicas.

No laboratório os cientistas estão nervosos.

O suor desce pelos seus rostos. Temem uma invasão no local, pois através de um pequeno monitor estão a par do que vem acontecendo no corredor, devido a estar este conectado à câmera de visão do exterminador.

Eles fazem uma delicada solda de pequenos fios, ligando o chip do T1000 à torre do servidor da Skynet.

Eles agora olham para o monitor da câmera, onde mostra-se um close do rosto de Mulder, não muito satisfeito, é claro.

- Ele agarrou mais um! - diz o assistente do cientista.

No corredor o cyborg segura Mulder com uma das mãos pelo pescoço, enquanto com a outra aponta a metralhadora para a sua cabeça.

Mulder vira os olhos em direção à arma, vendo aquela visão assustadora. Aperta os olhos, com medo do que lhe espera.

Então uma rajada de metralhadora é disparada, destroçando e espirrando sangue por todo o ambiente. Sangue artificial do braço do cyborg, o qual fôra atingido por um ataque da metralhadora de Scully, que neste momento corre para junto do parceiro tentando ajudá-lo a livrar-se das fortes mãos mecânicas.

Ela, com seus pequenos dedos, tenta forçar a máquina a largar o pescoço do parceiro.

- Fuja Scully! - diz Mulder, com a voz mais rouca do que o normal.

- Só com você! - diz a parceira.

- Tem que salvar os dois!

- Nós salvaremos os dois, Mulder!

Por tentar essa ação dificílima e imprudente, Scully acaba tendo o pescoço agarrado pela outra mão do cyborg, assim como Mulder.

Os dois Agentes agora estão suspensos no ar pelo exterminador, o qual, aos poucos, vai enforcando suas vítimas.

Sarah sente-se mal. Está quase inconsciente, mas vê os dois naquela situação e reúne todas as forças que lhe restam para pegar a escopeta à sua frente.

Ela não consegue levantar-se. Suas pernas não lhe obedecem.

Os buracos às suas costas lhe doem e seu corpo sangra muito, ainda, tingindo o chão no qual se arrasta.

" - Talvez se eu atingir a cabeça..." - pensa ela com a visão embaçada e duplicada, o que dificulta sua mira. Sua mão treme de fraqueza, mas ela, enfim aperta o gatilho e nada acontece, pois está descarregada. Deita a cabeça no chão

As mãos de Scully procuram as de Mulder ali ao seu lado; ela as pega mas não estão em nenhum momento propícias ao romantismo, mas mesmo ambos estando pendurados pelo pescoço, perdendo o fôlego aos poucos, ela resolve tocar na mão de seu companheiro, para ver se ele ainda resiste ou mesmo estar com ele naquela provável hora da morte.

O toque de Scully é percebido com uma rápida carícia do dedo polegar de Mulder, antes dele perder as forças e soltar sua mão.

Ela percebe isso. Procura novamente a mão dele, não achando-a, porém. Fica nervosa, seus dedos passam pelo espaço vazio no ar sem encontrar nenhum sinal de vida de Mulder.

Mulder, então, sente-se leve. A pressão em seu pescoço havia passado. Sente-se zonzo. Muitas vozes falam em torno dele, mas ele não está entendendo o que dizem. Acha que talvez tenha morrido. Um arrependimento toma-lhe neste instante pois nunca dedicara-se a religião alguma, mas se for isto ele quer saber onde está, onde sua alma fôra cair.

Então volta a enxergar. Sua vista embaçada normaliza-se aos poucos. Uma mancha escura vai tomando forma em sua vista, até ver tratar-se da cabeça do exterminador bem à sua frente.

Um susto é sentido pelo Agente, quando percebe que seu corpo está caído ao chão e bem próximo à cabeça arrancada do cyborg, com uma grande fenda aberta nela, demonstrando que todo o interior está destruído.

Ele senta-se e observa que vários soldados do exército passam correndo por aquele corredor, enquanto outros levam presos os funcionários da Skynet.

Os soldados estão muito bem armados; isto explica o corpo do exterminador quebrado e espalhado pelo local.

Mulder percebe que está sem colete e sem máscara, assim como Scully que está de pé, próximo a ele.

- Scully, o que está havendo aqui?

- O exército chegou aqui e nos salvou, Mulder.

- Nos salvou? - surpreende-se o Agente.

- Os soldados entraram lá para prender o cientista.

- Cadê John e Sarah? - pergunta Mulder.

- Estão lá fora, sendo socorridos.

Mulder esforça-se para levantar. Põe a mão no pescoço para minimizar a dor que ainda sente.

- O que vai fazer, Mulder?

- Ajudar. - responde.

O Agente corre para dentro do andar da Cyberdyne.

Scully sabe que não adianta chamá-lo e resolve segui-lo.

O Agente passa pela porta antes protegida pelo exterminador e entra no corredor iluminado por lâmpadas fluorescentes.

O casal aperta o passo, dando uma pequena corrida, ao avistar algo intrigante mais à frente. Corpos de soldados caídos no chão e poças de sangue rodeiam cada um deles.

Os Agentes assustam-se e sacam suas armas ao verem três figuras aproximando-se. Logo vêem que se trata de um sargento trazendo sob sua mira os dois cientistas algemados.

- Agentes? Que bom ver que estão bem! Aqui estão os tais cientistas. - diz olhando seus capturados.

- E estes? Quem foi? - diz Mulder apontando os inúmeros cadáveres de soldados espalhados pelo chão.

- Eles tinham armas e por incrível que pareça eles são muito bons de mira. - o militar refere-se aos cientistas.

- Agente...? - dirige-se à parceira de Mulder.

- Scully. - completa Dana.

- Agente Scully, poderia ficar de olho nestes dois, enquanto vou falar com meus homens lá fora?

- Claro, sargento. - concorda.

Mulder segue o sargento para fora do prédio.

- Qual o interesse dos militares em prenderem esses cientistas? - indaga desconfiado.

- Não sei. Somente cumpro ordens.

Ao chegarem do lado de fora alguns subordinados aproximam-se do seu sargento.

- Onde estão os outros, senhor? - pergunta um soldado.

- Infelizmente houve reação lá dentro e não sobreviveram. Somente eu.

- O que? - exclama outro.

- Eles eram bons soldados. Os melhores de Los Angeles! - exclama o primeiro soldado.

- Pois é. O mundo nos surpreende. Estou com dois presos lá dentro. Mas e aí fora, tudo bem?

- Bom, então só sobrou eu e mais dois colegas e o garoto John para o qual enfatizou-se proteção nas ordens superiores e está sendo medicado na ambulância. - diz o soldado.

O sargento aproxima-se da ambulância.

Dentro da Cyberdyne Scully está apontando as armas para os cientistas sentados junto a parede.

- Não pode impedir o futuro. - diz Herman Cohen.

- Pessoas com ambições como as suas não deveriam nem nascer. - fala Scully.

- Todos nós temos algo a cumprir na vida, senhorita FBI, e vocês não tem direito de por fim num trabalho que tomou grande parte da minha vivência.

Scully não liga para as declarações do homem de mau caráter.

Do lado de fora, o sargento está em frente à ambulância na qual se encontra o garoto sentado sobre a maca.

- Ele está bem? - pergunta o sargento para o soldado enfermeiro.

- Está. O gás apenas o fez dormir. Não o prejudicou em nada.

- Muito obrigado, soldado. Agora eu cuido dele. - diz o superior.

Os dedos do sargento esticam-se ficando semelhantes a grossas agulhas, que penetram o peito do soldado que morre tão rápido que nem ao menos tenta reagir ou fugir.

John percebe quem é o sargento na realidade e encolhe-se a um canto do veículo, assustado.

Dentro do prédio Scully ainda está vigiando os dois cientistas, porém ela vai dar uma olhada mais de perto nos soldados mortos.

Agachando-se ao lado de um deles e observando a ferida, comenta:

- Ele disse que foi tiro, mas parece ferida à faca!

De repente os cientistas levantam-se soltando as algemas, que na verdade não estavam encaixadas. Retiram armas de suas roupas e apontam para a Agente.

- Pois é. Agora o sargento está do nosso lado. Pelo menos a cara dele está.

Os dois riem e Dana fica perplexa.

Lá fora o garoto está dentro da ambulância e começa a jogar todos os produtos químicos e objetos que encontra contra o T1000 disfarçado de sargento.

Mas ele não se abala. Pega uma arma que carrega na roupa e aponta, quando um forte tiro vara o corpo do T1000 deixando um buraco aberto, para o qual ele olha.

Fôra Mulder que chega dando mais tiros, deixando o cyborg de metal líquido como uma peneira.

O Agente chega até a ambulância e dá a mão ao garoto para que este fuja dali.

- Ele não é o sargento! - berra Mulder para os soldados enquanto afasta-se.

Neste ínterim o T1000 retoma sua forma original, regenerando-se.

Os soldados apesar de estupefatos atiram no T1000 que já está de pé novamente.

O cyborg altera o formato dos seus antebraços, até que transformam-se em duas lâminas semelhantes a de espadas.

- Mas o que é isso? - exclama, espantado, um dos soldados.

O exterminador pula sobre eles e os retalha com suas lâminas, cortando-os brutalmente até extinguir suas vidas.

Dentro de uma das ambulâncias Sarah está sobre uma maca e tenta levantar-se, porém suas pernas não a acompanham.

Ela então, forçando nos aparelhos ao lado empurra a maca para a frente, batendo na porta várias vezes, até que esta se escancare.

- John! - grita ela.

- Mãe! - grita o filho.

- Pegue a direção deste veículo e vamos embora daqui! - ela berra.

- Vai, John! - incentiva-o Mulder.

O garoto corre em direção à ambulância. Entra na cabine do veículo que por sorte tinha chave na ignição.

Enquanto isso Mulder descarrega todas as armas que encontra no T1000 que simplesmente recompõe-se rapidamente, como uma massa de modelar.

O cyborg aproxima-se de Mulder e tenta fatiá-lo, mas o Agente, apesar de levar um corte no rosto e ter sua arma partida ao meio, consegue desviar-se.

O cyborg de metal líquido corre para a ambulância a fim de tentar agarrar-se no pára-choque, o que consegue, fazendo um dos braços tornar-se em formato de gancho.

- Mulder!- exclama Scully que sai ferida e desarmada pela porta dos fundos da Cyberdyne.

No camburão onde os soldados haviam prendido os funcionários da Cyberdyne eles começam a se agitar.

Fox aproxima-se da parceira que diz:

- O cientistas nos enganaram.

- E o sargento era o T1000, um tipo de cyborg de metal líquido. O verdadeiro sargento deve estar morto lá dentro. E ele está atrás de John agora.

- Mas... temos que parar os cientistas!

- Está certo, se os conseguirmos parar não existirá Skynet e nem Exterminadores.

De repente ouve-se um forte barulho.

São os funcionários da Cyberdyne que haviam se libertado do camburão.

O monte de homens já corre na direção do casal, o qual foge diretamente para um jipe militar ali deixado. Saem a toda velocidade possível.

A medida que se afastam daquelas dezenas de descontentes, ficam mais aliviados. Porém o nervosismo em suas mentes aumenta ao observarem longe, à frente o T1000 sendo arrastado pela ambulância.

John muito nervoso dirige o veículo, meio que costurando na estrada.

Sarah vendo o exterminador ali no seu encalço joga-se propositalmente para o lado a fim de cair da maca, já que suas pernas não lhe permitiam levantar.

Ela então empurra a maca que cai sobre o corpo do T1000, praticamente puxando o corpo do cyborg , mas o que faz é estica-lo um pouco mais; logo ele se desvencilha do objeto e volta à forma normal, enquanto a maca fica na estrada.

Sarah, desesperada, tenta então tirar a mão em forma de gancho do pára-choque do veículo para largar o exterminador na estrada. Mas ao pegá-la , a mão muda de forma novamente e começa a enrolar-se na mão, nos braços e no corpo da mulher, como uma jibóia. Logo através dessa ajuda involuntária, o T1000 está dentro da ambulância, retomando sua forma original.

Ela fica assustada; não sabe o que fazer; está fraca, paralisada e desarmada, e mesmo assim tenta socar o rosto do cyborg, em um golpe que apenas o transpassa, prendendo assim sua mão, a qual ela não consegue soltar de dentro da cabeça dele.

John observa a situação da mãe e grita:

- Mãe! - freia, bruscamente o veículo e assim fazendo involuntariamente com que os dois passageiros atrás batam contra a divisória da ambulância. A única a sofrer, no entanto, é Sarah.

O T1000 faz ressurgir seus antebraços laminados.

Crava um deles no abdome de Sarah, o que faz novamente correr sangue por sua boca.

- Mãe! - novamente grita John, espremendo o rosto no vidro que separa a cabine do veículo da parte de trás para ver a mãe.

O exterminador é esperto e tem seu objetivo a cumprir; com destreza enfia a outra lâmina pela divisória da cabine, cuja ponta chega a tocar o painel do veículo, não antes de atravessar o corpo do jovem John.

- Não, John! - grita Sarah.

Este grita, no entanto, não comove o exterminador, que volta a recolher sua lâmina, e enfia-a, novamente, várias vezes, varando o corpo do garoto em diversos pontos.

Este grita de dor nos primeiros golpes. A lâmina do cyborg volta cada vez mais tingida de vermelho.

O garoto se aquieta.

Sua mãe pode ver seus olhos já sem brilho através do vidro. Ele está morto.

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaao! - grita ensurdecedoramente Sarah.

Mulder e Scully então aproximam o jipe de onde está a ambulância, de onde vêem o exterminador sair andando.

Ambos descem do veículo, olham Sarah arrastando-se pelo chão puxando John para fora.

O exterminador aproxima-se dos Agentes e passa por eles como se não os tivesse visto e simplesmente sobe no jipe militar onde os mesmos se encontravam e parte do local.

Mulder e Scully correm até a mãe e o filho.

Sarah chora, olhando-o, abraçada a seu corpo.

Scully olha para o garoto e após examiná-lo dá seu parecer:

- Está morto, Mulder, infelizmente.

- Oh, não! Ele não pode morrer...! John! Como vai ficar o mundo...! E eu, como ficarei? - geme Sarah.

- Lamento, Sarah. - diz Mulder pondo a mão em seu ombro.

Uma lágrima discreta está brilhando nos olhos do Agente.

- Não somente você vai lamentar. O mundo inteiro vai e John morreu duas vezes por minha causa. Eu fui culpada! - lamuria-se Sarah.

- Não adianta culpar-se agora, Sarah. Nada se pode fazer. Agora é melhor você descansar. - diz Scully.

- Todos nós vamos descansar em paz, se é que você me entende! Estamos perdidos! - retruca Sarah.

Mulder sente-se triste pois sabe que desgraças podem vir a serem piores no futuro, sem John Connor.

- Melhor irmos embora. - sugere.

- Não! - fala Sarah.

- Vamos! - diz Scully, compreensiva, ao vê-la banhada em lágrimas e faz com que ela deixe seu filho ali, deitado no chão - Vamos levá-la ao hospital. Nós cuidaremos de chamar uma equipe para transportar o corpo de John, ok?

Sarah cala-se e Mulder a coloca no colo para conduzi-la até a ambulância, onde fica juntamente com Scully. Ele parte com o veículo.

No laboratório da Cyberdyne os dois cientistas estão bem tranqüilos, enquanto novamente retiram o chip da cabeça aberta do T1000.

- Este robô, andróide ou seja lá o que for, salvou o nosso projeto da Skynet. Imagine este chip instalado na nossa rede! - diz o assistente.

- Estou imaginando, mas me ajude a transformar isso em realidade.

O Dr. Cohen finalmente desloca o chip da cabeça do T1000.

- Olha, agora me passa a solda.

O assistente demora e não responde.

- A solda! - insiste Cohen.

Quando olha para o assistente, este encontra-se de pé, quase caindo com a mão no peito, onde se pode ver pelo menos dois buracos de bala. Então cai no chão.

Herman Cohen olha para a entrada do laboratório onde está Krycek, que acaba de guardar um cartão roubado que usou para entrar na sala e, com tranqüilidade, atarraxa melhor um silenciador em sua pistola.

O Dr. Cohen fica apavorado, tenta pegar o walk-talk mas Krycek dispara várias vezes contra ele, impedindo-o de fazer algo mais.

Alex Krycek pega, então, o chip caído ao chão do lado do cientista.

- Está tudo bem, aí? - indaga uma voz no walk-talk.

Krycek pega o aparelho e responde:

- Está. Deixe-me trabalhar, ok?

- Certo doutor. - responde a voz que fôra enganada.

O criminoso deixa o local sem nem mesmo dar uma olhada no cyborg T1000 inativo, com a cabeça aberta, ali em pé.

NOVA YORK

2 DE MAIO 03:15

Uma fumaça paira no ar de um salão mal iluminado.

Numa grande mesa algumas pessoas estão reunidas.

Um homem de idade avançada e com um bigode grisalho, fala:

- Talvez a intervenção do exército tenha sido muito radical nesta missão.

- Não acho isto, visto que no final os objetivos foram alcançados. - diz o Canceroso.

- Realmente? - indaga o outro.

- O futuro só tem lugar para um só governo. Ou o nosso ou das máquinas. Se algo tão surpreendente criado pela mão humana tivesse êxito, isso poderia inspirar-lhes para se levantarem contra nós. - ele dá uma tragada, avivando a brasa de seu cigarro.

Enquanto isso Mulder continua dirigindo com pressa para levar a mulher ao hospital.

- Senhor, pode ir mais devagar? Não gosto que ande em alta velocidade. O que querem comigo? - diz Sarah.

- Ora, levá-la ao...- Mulder surpreende-se quando olha para trás e vê Sarah sentada ao lado de Scully, sem nenhum ferimento.

- Não olhe para mim, Mulder! Não sei o que aconteceu. - diz a Agente.

- Levar-me ao hospital para que? Eu estou bem. Que horas são?

Scully consulta seu relógio de pulso:

- São 4:26 da manhã.

- Meu Deus! Eu preciso voltar para o meu emprego! A dona da boate vai me despedir! - diz Sarah.

- Você trabalha numa boate? Mas você não...? - pergunta a admirada Scully.

- Ora, eu sou garçonete. Vocês não são amigos do Rick? Devo ter exagerado um tanto na bebida e acabei passeando um pouco demais. - olha para a elegante roupa da Agente - Que modelito legal! Esta moda vocês estão lançando?

- Pois é. Nós a levaremos de volta ao seu emprego. E dê lembranças ao Rick. - diz Mulder.

- Mas e seu filho, Sarah? - quer saber Scully.

- Filho? Eu, hein? Nunca tive e nunca quero ter. Crianças são muito chatas de se cuidar!

- O John...? - insiste Scully.

- John? O único John que eu conheço é o Travolta. E é um tremendo gatão...! - diz ela toda coquete.

Scully fica mais confusa ainda.

Mais alguns minutos Mulder pára o veículo em frente à boate citada por Sarah, a qual sai do veículo, envia um beijinho para os Agentes e sai rebolando em direção do lugar.

Scully, já sentada ao lado de Mulder na cabine diz:

- Vamos esperar até ela voltar ou vamos embora?

- Ela não vai voltar, Scully. Este é o trabalho dela.

- O que? Mulder, ela é internada em um hospício há muitos anos! Está tendo uma amnésia ou coisa parecida, devido ao choque emocional da morte de John e tudo que ela passou!

- Não, Scully. Esta é a vida dela, agora. Algo aconteceu que impediu que a Skynet existisse, apesar de que nós falhamos.

- Não entendo.

- John me contou várias coisas. O pai dele veio do futuro na intenção de proteger Sarah do exterminador que surgiu em 1984 e o primeiro exterminador criado foi inspirado no chip encontrado nos restos desse mesmo de 1984. Eram círculos no tempo, Scully, talvez a destruição definitiva da Skynet tenha interferido nesse círculo.

- Então John...?

- O pai dele não precisou vir do futuro, pois não houve mais guerras. Então John não mais existe nesta nova realidade que entramos agora.

- Ah, Mulder... eu fico confusa com todas essas coisas!

- Agora entendo porque Skinner nos mandou aqui. Era interesse deles.

- Dos conspiradores?

- É. - confirma Mulder - Tiramos mais pedras do caminho deles. Parece que nenhum exterminador mais influenciou os rumos dos acontecimentos, Scully.

Scully observa o parceiro, que está um tanto entristecido. Pergunta:

- Mulder, o que houve? Parece triste.

- É que Sarah era uma mulher muito mais interessante antes.

O semblante de Scully transforma-se. Franze os lábios, cruza os braços discretamente.

- Com ciúmes? - pergunta Mulder.

- Ahn? - diz ela, meio sem jeito.

- Foi isso que nosso amigo inexistente lhe perguntou, não?

- Eu? De quem? - faz um falso ar de surpresa.

Mulder sorri e parte com o veículo, que ao afastar-se pode-se perceber que não é mais ambulância e sim um carro alugado.

TIRINTO, GRÉCIA

MILHARES DE ANOS ATRÁS

Uma cidade monumentalmente construída de imensas pedras.

Grandes muralhas a cercam.

Numa noite escura alguns homens esgueiram-se entre as sombras, procurando esconder-se dos olhos das pessoas, apesar de estarem sendo massacrados por um homem alto e forte a sua frente.

Alguns deles estão caídos no chão, sentindo dores, enquanto o homenzarrão joga mais um sobre os outros que chegavam ali no local naquele momento.

- Temos que desistir antes que ele acabe com todos nós. Ele não quer ladrões em Tirinto. - diz um dos feridos.

- Quem ele pensa ser? - diz indignado um ladrão, que avança com um punhal, mas é desarmado e derrotado com um terrível soco que lhe faz perder os dentes que caem ao chão rochoso; vira-se para o agressor e pergunta: - Dizem que tu és um semi-deus. Eu não acreditei, porque és escravo aqui pelo fato de ter matado o filho de Eurito, mas por favor, dize-me se realmente és um semi-deus.

Os pés do homenzarrão param à sua frente, enquanto com ar austero ele responde:

- Meu nome é Hércules. Sou filho de Zeus.

Nas suas fortes costas há um corte sofrido pelas lutas recentes e o brilho do luar que clareia a noite reflete no metal que surge por baixo desta ferida.

**FIM**

**fanfic escrita em 07/06/2000**


End file.
